


I Missed You... Brother

by blank__king



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Archangels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cage, Dome, F/M, Gay, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Twins, gabe & mike can be read as slash or platonic, good!gabriel, im my own beta, whatever yall wanna call the thing they trapped gabe in in that one eps where he surrendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank__king/pseuds/blank__king
Summary: What if, just maybe, Gabriel had pure intentions when he surrendered himself to Vegas government? What if Gabriel and Michael's interaction wasn't as brief as it was and Gabriel just wanted to see his twin bro? This is just that but badly written.





	I Missed You... Brother

Gabriel started to pace his cell impatiently. He had just finished having a conversation with the Chosen Ones knocked up girlfriend. Could she even be called that? She was getting married to William after all. No matter, the point was he had politely asked for an audience with his twin brother, Michael, ages ago and nobody has even updated him about his request. Gabriel knew Michael was here in the facility. He could feel him through the broken and beaten down bond he had with him. So what was the hold up? Gabriel growled, “I have been waiting here for hours waiting for my brother so where is he!? I know he is here I can feel him!” He yelled spreading his arms flabbergasted at the horrible service here. He spun around and looked at the still stoic soldiers and huffed in irritation. He was just about to start quite the tantrum when the steel door hissed opened and the woman from earlier, Claire, walked through. Gabriel's eyebrows raised, slightly amused, “I asked for my brother not you, Claire.” he taunted. Claire remained stone faced as she approached the glass, Gabriel meeting her. “As you said, Michael is indeed here. He is actually just behind those steel doors, but he doesn’t want to speak with you at the moment. He would rather die than speak with someone as evil and lowly as you.” She snarled smirking. Gabriel knew she was lying. Michael would never see him as ‘evil’ and ‘lowly’. Michael loved him as much as Gabriel loved Michael, even if he would never admit that out loud. Pride was a dangerous thing. Still, her words hurt him deep down. He didn’t believe her, but what she said planted an inkling of doubt in his heart about Michael. What if what she said was just Michael's true thoughts? His true feelings towards him? Gabriel's only noticeable reaction was a small frown followed by a confident smirk. He stepped as close as possible to the glass, “I want to see my brother. If he truly feels that way he can say it to my face. If Michael isn’t in my sights in the next half hour there will be hell to pay. Starting with you and your unborn child.” he hissed taking a few steps back. Claire was visibly shaken but managed to keep her strong facade on as she silently walked out the room. 

Gabriel continued to pace the small dome as he waited for his twin to make an appearance. He was slowly getting even more irritated and impatient as more and more time went by. Eventually, the archangel heard the formidable steel doors hiss open once again. He snapped his head to the door expecting to see the lovely Claire again, or even Alex. Hell, maybe Noma. Even though he had asked for Michael he didn’t expect his demands to be met so soon. It actually shocked him. Michael approached the glass with his usual disinterest and coldness, while Gabriel approached the glass with a big stupid grin. “You came. I honestly didn’t expect for you to appear so soon. I was expecting a bigger fight to see you.” He said stilling smiling like an idiot. Michael didn’t say anything as he commanded one of his soldiers to open the door to the dome. Before Michael walked in he paused. Gabriel eyed him slightly confused as to why he suddenly stopped. Michael then gestured for a guard to unscrew the contraption keeping his wings bound. Gabriel's eyebrows raised at the soldier unbuckled the thing trapping his wings as Alex, Claire, and many others started expressing their dismay. “Enough!” Michael bellowed. “While Gabriel is in that dome he is harmless to me. His wings can’t unfurl in the dome anyhow because the dome is too small and will only cause his wings damage. So, unscrew the device or I will personally destroy you all.” he growled out angrily. Gabriel smirked smugly as the soldier silently unscrewed the contraption and left, curses flying from his lips. Once the door shut behind the soldier, Gabriel and Michael turned to face each other. “Did you know that the first voice I heard was yours? When we were being made into existence, you were the first voice that I heard. Soothing and comforting.” he said pacing the dome, hands clasped behind his back. And dare he say, a fond smile on his face. Gabriel smiled softly at Michael, “You are my yin, my better half. Always have been and always will be.” he responded subtly getting closer to Michael. 

He would never admit this simple fact out loud for the whole council and Alex to hear, but he missed his brothers touch. Gabriel so desperately wanted to hold Michael's hand, or if he was feeling risky, hug him. One would say Gabriel was touch starved. Sure, he has 8balls at his knees and even in his bed, but nothing could ever fill the void Michael left behind when he broke their bond and they went their separate ways. Gabriel shook those lonely thoughts away. “Why are you here Gabriel? I know you the best out of everyone in this universe and I know for a fact you would never surrender without an alternative plan.” he asked with those cold blue eyes analyzing his every twitch. Gabriel licked his lips and simply stared, slightly unbelieving. “Believe it or not, I came here to see you.” he announced nervously. Was it embarrassing to admit? Yeah, but there was no point in lying to Michael. Ever since the beginning of time, Michael has been able to sniff out his lies. He wasn’t sure if it was because of their telepathic and soul bond or if it was God’s gift to Michael. Either way, there was no point in lying to his brother. Michael didn’t have much of a reaction, but he could tell he was looking for a lie. Michael, the human lie detector. He would have laughed at his own joke if the situation wasn’t so serious. He sighed and continued, “I… okay so when that fool of a higher angel stabbed you, I felt it also. I was… worried and was tempted to fly all the way out here to see you. But then I heard that after a spat with the child you literally migrated like a bird. Not long after that, I heard from a little birdie you were in town and I just… desperately wanted to see you, but I knew that if I suddenly showed up I would be shot down. Which wouldn’t be fun for me. Or you. So, I surrendered and here we are.” he explained slightly out of breathe. Michael looked at Gabriel slightly shocked with his eyebrows raised. Alex, Noma, and Claire were openly gaping at Gabriel's words from behind the scenes. Gabriel felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, and he wasn’t making eye contact anymore. He didn’t have to look up to know Michael was right in front of him. He could feel his body heat and the soft inhale and exhale of Michael s breathe. Gabriel grew some balls and looked up, only to be met with Michael smiling softly down at him. Gabriel just about melted under his smile and gaze. 

Michael raised his hand and gently cupped his face, and Gabriel almost instantly leaned into his touch. “I’ve missed you as well, brother. I appreciate your concern and am overjoyed you have come to me.” he said running his thumb across Gabriel's cheek. Michael rested his forehead against Gabriel's and hummed before pulling away completely. He stepped back all the way and turned to leave. Gabriel frowned and felt like crying and stomping for Michael to come back. Before he could do just that, Michael turned around once more, “I’ll have some guards escort you to the Stratosphere. He can talk more there, brother.” He said finally walking out the dome. Gabriel stood there shocked and felt all kinds of emotions bubble up his throat and threaten to spill out. He wasn’t sure what to do with that statement. Did that mean their bond will be restored? Did it mean they would go back to the old days where they were very close? Did it mean that maybe, just maybe, that they would forgive each other and fall into each other's arms once more? He wasn’t sure, and all these thoughts flew through his head as he was manhandled to his brother's house… room… penthouse? He didn’t know what to call his brothers nest. Him and his entourage of guards finally arrived at the Stratosphere after what felt like hours of walking. Seriously, who invest thousands of dollars on modern decor but won’t even take the time to install elevators? His irritated thought process was cut off when he noticed a fully functioning elevator in the far side of the room. He rolled his eyes and could faintly hear the guards escorting him snickering. Him and his makeshift crew came to a halt, and the restraints were taken off. Gabriel gave the guards one last bitter glare before they marched away with their signature frowns and their sticks shoved right back up their asses. Gabriel rubbed at his wrist as he looked around the Stratosphere, taking in the giant room. Through the whole exchange between Gabriel and the soldiers, Michael simply watched seemingly uninterested. Even though on the inside he was just aching to touch Gabriel. To hold his brother in his arms once more, like they used to before The Extermination. Gabriel finally stopped looking around and turned to Michael, “Nice nest you got here, brother.” he said slowly approaching his twin. Michael huffed and let a ghost of a smile grace his features, before meeting Gabriel halfway. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eon. Michael broke the stillness and silence by simply caressing Gabriel's cheek, “I missed you… brother.” he whispered leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Gabriel's cheek. Michael slid his free hand to Gabriel's waist and pulled him impossibly closer, and pressed his forehead against the other. Gabriel hummed in appreciation and nuzzled into his brothers palm. “I missed you too Michael… more than my ego will allow me to tell you.” he said with a breathless laugh. Michael chuckled.

“I guess it’s safe to say that you won’t be leaving anytime soon, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, i have like 2 other stories i should be really working on and tbfh i feel bad for not updating said stories buT UHHHH a lot has happen this summer but i will definitely at least update my JW & Avengers fic either today or tomorrow. And this time I'm not lying !!!! now back to this story oof  
so i finished watching dominion and i loved loved LOVED Mike and Gabes relationship. I just wish they had more moments that displayed the mentioned "connection" they had. or like at least MORE brotherly love moments. This fic can be read as slash or simply platonic whatever yalls want 0-0 but yeah. sorry for the sucky ending i didnt want the fic to be too long and i wasnt sure /how/ to end it so theres that lmao i plan on making more dominion fics in the future and make them into a series??? let me know what yall think about that:D  
anyway ! thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed uwu
> 
> P.s I was having formatting issues for some reason??? So I’m sorry if the story is hard to read or looks sloppy:”)


End file.
